


Ache

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heartbreaking, Hurt Lucifer, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: I ache for her and it hurts so much.I ache for him and its got to stop so I can keep on living without him.





	1. Watching it burn down before me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayhaught_supercorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_supercorp/gifts).



> Hey, guys, I'm back after getting a job with a lot of infighting and more stress then there should be when you have to serve food. *Shakes head* Hopefully, they get that fixed. (It was insane and I couldn't take it anymore.)
> 
> Yes, there will be smut just not yet.
> 
> So hold on cause I will get to that lovely little smut soon enough duckies.

I stood way off watching Lux burn to the ground. I stood alone with my brother's and sisters beside me as I watched it burn. I had made sure everyone was out before I set it up in flames. I turned to walk away as I heard her voice from this far away. She sounded like she stood right next to me. I turned and looked back as I watched Dan and Ella both pull Chloe back from rushing inside. "Goodbye love." I turned and flew off being escorted by almost all of my brothers and sisters too.

I stood there crying out for him as the building burned to the ground into a pile of ash. "Lucifer?" I whispered softly as tears filled my eyes and slipped out to roll down my face. I heard a ghostly whisper of his voice it sounded like it was right beside me. 'Goodbye love.' I felt more tears fall down. I never got to tell him I accept he is the king of hell. He is the man the demon the angel I love more then I have ever loved my ex-husband and the father of my daughter. I swear I will never forget you Lucifer Morningstar you are my prince devilish charming.

I walked into hell and closed the gates behind me. Keeping my siblings outside the gates. I asked to be locked inside so I wouldn't run to her. I shooed all my demon followers away as I stalked towards my throne and sat down on it in what I knew to be my true form. All of this is my father's fault I know that. Not about me falling from his grace. We share the fault on that. But me falling in love and her being blessed into being. To be thrown by his little games into my life. My now broken heart is my father's fault. And I know I will now never forget her. But I know who I am now. "I am Lucifer Morningstar the king of hell."

They walked me away from the ash that used to be Lux. There might have been a body if there had been. What was used made it turn into ash as well too and it makes me sad none the less. I hope he got out. That he headed elsewhere. I looked down at my phone as more tears fell down my face. "Why?" I asked my self since I heard the report about Lux being up in flames. "WHY LUCIFER?!" As now my anger came up and my own fire burned within me about what had happened. But I know who I am now thanks to him. "I am Chloe Decker a police detective." And that's what I always will be now.

I ache for her. Every day of every moment since I left her crying in front of that pile of ash. I ache for her.

I still ache for him. I don't know if I will ever stop aching for him. But this ache is deep within my very soul. And I know it can never stop and a part of me never wants it to stop. But I know it needs to I will make it stop by any means if I have to. I must stop my ache for him if I ever want to keep on living for Trixie. I need to stop aching for him.


	2. Dam they are really broken or hurt?

Chloe worked night and day trying to drive Lucifer out of her mind and heart. Something would be said, a smell, an old sign for Lux, or even seeing Mazikeen would trigger a memory of him. When it came time for the trip to come she was happy to leave town for a while. She was hoping this would be her chance to finally drive Lucifer so far out of her heart and mind she could finally move on from him. Hell, it had been over a year and so many things were driving her mad as she always kept on remembering him. She packed the car, kissed her daughter goodbye, and hugged her friend's goodbye as well too. She finally hopped into the driver side of the car and started to drive.

In hell Lucifer was harsher then he had been ever before. All the demon's coward before his feet. He was becoming the monster all humans already thought he is. "I HAVE TOLD YOU TIME AGAIN AND AGAIN! DO NOT TOUCH ME AGAIN SUCCUBUS!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs as he sent the woman flying backward's across his throne room and hard into a wall. "Next time I will rip you apart." He growled at her as he watched her step back from him. "Good remember your place." Lucifer looked up as he heard the chains on the gates break. He growled when he saw his eldest two brothers walk in. "What do you two what?"

Gabriel looked at his slightly younger brother. "Listen to how cranky the baby has gotten. Should we give him our father's gift?"

Michael looked up at his eldest brother and shrugged. "I don't know he might throw an even bigger fit if we do or not."

"I don't want anything from our father!" Lucifer said standing up and stalking towards his eldest brother's looking like a total badass as he did so.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his baby brother. "You will want this."

"And you will accept it Lucifer!" Michael added quickly. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Lucifer growled.

"Or all the demon's will revolt against you." Came the voice of Dream as he stepped up beside Lucifer. "They have asked me to lead them against you. But your brother's and your father are offering a boon in the hopes of bringing back the old you the old Lucifer."

Lucifer growled as he glared at all the demon's around him as they stepped back. "Fine, I will accept whatever this so-called boon is before I rip off all your heads."

Gabriel sighed softly. "Until it arrives the gates remain open and unlocked. But there are Archangel's waiting outside should any demon try and make a run for it in the meantime. We don't want you harming the humans after all." He said before he walked away with Michael right behind him.

Lucifer's mind tried to figure out what this boon was they would calm him down. There was only one person he wanted. But she was too pure to sweet to angelic to end up down here in hell with him. Besides that, she has too much to live for to die young anyway sadly. He cast his head down in his shame as he put his hands over his face to avoid looking at what this boon could be. He knew he hoped it was Chloe but he also knew she would never come down here to hell and be with him. Not now and not ever and that pissed him off deeply too.


	3. About to take a nap.

Chloe arrived at the hotel and she got out and smiled at the valet who kind of reminded her of Lucifer oddly enough. She mentally shook her head as she got her luggage out as she stood there for a moment watching her car drive off. She turned and checked into the hotel and was told where her room is. "When is the meeting?"

The woman behind the computer smiled as she looked up at her. "Tonight. You have time to take a nap and freshen up before you go if your wondering."

Chloe smiled as she took her key card from her. She headed up to her room with a nagging feeling at every person she passed if they worked there at the hotel or not. That they felt to her like they were connected to Lucifer himself. She mentally shook her head slightly as she made it to her room and closed the door behind her. Chloe took a nice long hot shower and changed into the white robe they left her. She laid down on the bed and fell asleep then.

Azarel stepped out from behind a wall to look at everyone standing around looking at her. "Everything is set. You demons drew her in well and my brothers have all agreed to give you one day's head start." She looked at one demon. "Set it on fire and you may all go."

All the demon's nodded their heads before they set the building on fire before they fled the area then.

Azarel looked around and the burning hotel around her and looked up skywards. "I know daddy." She said before she headed up to Chloe's hotel room. By the time she made it up there, almost all the rooms had gone up in flame. She could hear the siren's outside as she walked into Chloe's room. She glanced around seeing that the fire hadn't made it into her room yet. She reached out and shook her slightly. "Chloe its time to go."

Chloe opened her eyes and pulled back quickly. "Who are you?"

"Azarel."

"Your Lucifer's baby sister?" Chloe asked as she looked up at her. "What happened to him?"

"Your both so hurt. You hurt him by turning away from him when you first saw his face. And later you became hurt when he burned down Lux and left without saying anything else." She said simply.

"I don't know what you mean. I have been taking it rather well." Chloe said simply.

Azarel reached out and grabbed Chloe's wrist and removed the watch from her wrist. "And these old and newer cut marks would say otherwise, Miss Decker."

Chloe pulled her hand back. "If he was this worried about me he could have come back."

"Not if he thought you hated his guts. But that box over there put on the item and then we can leave." Azarel said simply.

"I can't leave I have to get back to my daughter after this said meeting."

Azarel glared at her. "He needs you more than her. As you need him more than your daughter."

Chloe glared at her. "Not a good reason."

Azarel sighed softly. "If you don't come with me and leave this hotel unharmed mind you. Then the demon's in hell will revolt against there king and take him on. The person all the demon's currently in hell now with how cranky he currently is. They will knock him out and drag him off to be chained up for all time if not far worse then that." She said simply. "Lu is very broken and sad." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a video of Lucifer standing at the gate door shortly after he left her.

"Lock the gate behind me. I never want to be let out again." Lucifer muttered softly.

Gabriel stood there looking at his baby brother. "You could have given her a chance to come around with this baby brother."

Lucifer turned around and looked at his eldest brother. There are tears clearly in his eyes. "I just want to forget the woman who has my heart in the palm of her hands. I will always love Chloe." He stepped back into the gate before he turned his back on his siblings. "Do it now."

Gabriel stood there for a moment. "I'm sorry Lucifer." He whispered softly as he locked his baby brother behind the gate. He stopped and went to move away when he froze and looked back. He shook his head sadly before he turned and stepped towards his other siblings. "We have to do something for him he is crying inside there."

Michael looked at him. "We shall both go see our father on his behalf." He flew off with Gabriel then.

Azarel turned the video off. "Lucifer has gotten worse and downright mean and cruel towards those he use to be kinder towards." She looked at her. "Please Chloe your the only one who can save Lucifer from himself."

Chloe stood there for a moment before she looked at the box. "I am still mortal."

"We know!" Azarel said softly before she turned her back on Chloe. "Please hurry."

Chloe walked over to the box and picked it up and set it down on the bed before she opened it and pulled a silky slightly see threw black gown out. She quickly changed and looked back in the box. "No shoes?"

Azarel turned around and smiled softly. "No." She walked over and held out her arm to her. "Take my arm and we shall go."

Chloe went to take her arm when she stopped. "What about my daughter?"

Azarel sighed softly. "She will think her mother died in a fire after saving people. And making sure she got everyone else out. You to her have died a hero in so many ways."

Chloe sighed softly before she reached out and took a hold of her arm then. "I'm ready."


	4. Boon got bound.

Azarel nodded her head as she put her arm around Chloe. "I am sorry about your daughter." She said before they took off for hell. Not long after they arrived and Azarel let Chloe go. "My eldest brother wants to see you first before you go in."

Chloe nodded her head slightly as she turned and saw two angel's standing there as she heard Lucifer's grumbling in the background.

"WHAT BOON!"

Gabriel walked up to Chloe and smiled softly at her. "Our father had this made for you." He pulled out a gold collar out of his robe with the symbol of Lucifer in the center of it. "As long as you wear this you are now bound to our baby brother." He said before he quickly put it around her neck.

Chloe looked up sharply when she felt it snap into place. "Bound?"

Gabriel didn't say anything he just pointed at the gate. "Go to him." He said sternly.

"Tell me what you mean by I am bound to him?" Chloe asked glaring at him.

Michael quickly walked up behind her and took her by her shoulders. "It means you two are bound forevermore to the other one. Now if you please, Miss Decker, will you go to Mr. cranky pants please."

Chloe sighed softly as she decided she would deal with Lucifer first before she killed his brothers. She walked towards the door as she saw a couple of his siblings standing in the way.

Raguel looked at his baby brother rather annoyed. "Your boon is here." He stepped aside with his one sibling to look down cooly at Chloe standing there slightly in the shadows.

Lucifer's back was turned towards the door. "I have told you time again and again. Since you told me about how much our father has fallen off his rocker. That I don't want anything but to be left alone." He growled at his siblings.

Chloe swallowed as she heard him yelling at his siblings before she finally spoke. "What about me as that boon Lucifer?"

Lucifer spun around quickly and stood there stunned staring at her. "I am seeing things." He blinked a couple times as he stared at her.

Chloe smiled softly at him before she walked towards him and hugged him tightly around his waist. "I have missed you too."

Lucifers lips twitched slightly as he looked down at her. "Please tell me you didn't kill your self to get sent down here?" He reached out and took her face in his hands before he bent his head and went to kiss her on her lips when he finally noticed the collar around her neck. "What's with the necklace?"

"No she didn't kill her self and that necklace binds her to you!" Gabriel said simply. "It was our father's idea."

Lucifer gently pushed Chloe behind him then. "Why?"

Michael sighed softly. "Calm your self Lucifer. As long as she wears that necklace that only immortal's see. No demon can harm her and shows them all." He pointed at the demon's behind his brother. "She is loyal to you she is your queen. Or to put it so you both can understand it shows them she is your wife."

Chloe blushed brightly. "But I have..."

Gabriel smiled softly. "You might not have yet. But you love our cranky baby brother with every fiber of your being. Its why you are drawn to him even when you thought he was nuts."

Azarel walked up beside her siblings then. "I lied earlier."

Lucifer blinked slightly. "About what to who?"

"So I can return to the human world?" Chloe said simply.

Azarel nodded her head slightly. "Yes though time moves here differently here." She looked at her big brother. "Everyone was tired of seeing you both hurting. So we all went and begged father to find a way to help you both. Besides no one thinks Lucifer is currently dead anyway up there." She turned and walked off with all her other siblings following close behind her.

Lucifer pulled Chloe into his arms then. "We have a lot of talking to do." He said as the doors to leave hell auto closed as he picked Chloe up in his arms and walked them back to his throne. He sat down and placed Chloe down on his lap as he reached out and ran a finger along her collar she now wore. "I'm sorry they did this to you."

"Lucifer?" Chloe laid her head against his chest. "It's okay. They knew we were both hurting. I am sorry I didn't act well when I finally saw your true face."

Lucifer bent his head and kissed the top of her head. "I mean this when I say I love you Chloe Decker I guess its Chloe Morningstar now the queen of hell." He said smirking slightly.

Chloe returned his smirk as she looked at him. "I love you to my guardian devil." She reached up and pulled him down for a brief kiss as she heard snickering behind them.

Lucifer looked up and glared darkly at them. "Deck stop your laughing and get back to your punishing of that latest fallen." He said sternly.

Deck gulped. "Sorry my king." She turned and jogged off then quickly as she could along with other demon's as well too.


	5. The start of a rise.

Chloe leaned against Lucifer's chest and nuzzled up against him. "Be nice."

Lucifer looked down at her sternly. "I'm not nice I am the devil."

"You're nice to my daughter."

"She does love to latch her self to me sadly." Lucifer shook his head slightly.

Chloe giggled softly. "You know some people think you're dead."

"Some?"

"Yeah, the only one who doesn't think your dead is Dan?" Chloe said simply.

Lucifer sighed softly. "He knows where he could end up." He said simply as he adjusted Chloe on his lap. "Are you falling asleep in my lap?" He asked looking down amused at her.

"Yes. It's rather a comfy spot if you don't mind me saying so." Chloe said with a smile before she yawned behind her hand then. She shifted closer as she closed her eyes again and fell asleep against him.

Lucifer smiled softly at her before he scooped her up in his arms. "Carry on your duty's. And if I find any have escaped there punishments I will rain hell down on the person who let them go." He looked over at Dream. "Is that fine?"

Dream nodded his head slightly. "Taking her back to the living world?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "I will be staying for now with her."

Dream bowed as Lucifer stood. "As you wish your highness."

Lucifer walked out of hell carrying Chloe in his arms. He walked passed the gate as his wings came out. "Let us return my love." He said right before he took off towards the still raging fire that was going on in the hotel.

Dan drove up as he saw the firefighters out trying to take out the fire. "Have you found anyone still alive in there?"

One of the firefighters turned and looked at Dan. "Everyone but two haven't been located and pulled out."

"Who?" Dan asked hoping it wasn't his ex-wife.

"A Chloe Decker and a John Dove. Do any of those names mean anything to you?"

Dan looked at him. "I don't know anyone named John Dove but I know a Chloe Decker she is my ex-wife."

The firefighter patted him on his arm then. "I'm sorry we are trying to locate them. We have made it to Chloe Decker's room and it was empty we don't know where she is. And we are on our way up to John Dove's room now."

Dan shook his head slightly. "Dam and she came here to get over a guy too."

The firefighter opened his mouth to say something when he turned his head slightly. "Wait what you're saying John Dove is coming out of his room unharmed?"

Dan turned and looked towards the firefighter.

"He has a woman in his arms does he say who she is?" There was a pause. "Oh his wife, okay but wait it been listed he isn't married at all. And he has been there since someone burned down the Lux we will want to talk to him is that clear?" He nodded his head slightly. "It looks like that burning of Lux could get answered for you soon officer."

Dan nodded his head slightly. "I always thought Lucifer Morningstar the owner of Lux did it."

Lucifer walked outside holding Chloe still in his arms refusing to give her up.

Dan turned and looked at Lucifer. "So I was right your still alive and what did you do to Chloe?"

Lucifer turned and glared darkly into Dan's eyes sharply. "She fell asleep in my arms when it wasn't safe to leave my hotel room."

"We have question's for you as will Chloe when she wakes up?" Dan said simply.

"Chloe and I have been talking and she has forgiven me by agreeing to marry me." He said simply. "Now if you don't mind I didn't set fire to this hotel or to Lux someone out to kill me did thinking they could kill me." He walked away from them still holding Chloe against him.

The firefighter looked at him. "We do need to make sure she is alright."

"She's more than fine!" Lucifer said simply. "I will be waiting for you at the police station after I take Chloe home, Dan." He said simply before he walked towards his car that no one seemed to notice had appeared out of nowhere. He gently placed Chloe into the car before he walked around and got in and drove off.

Dan growled low in his throat. "I really hate that man."


	6. He has returned.

Lucifer quietly drove Chloe home as she slept in the car beside him. He pulled into her driveway when he saw Maze standing there watching him. He didn't say anything as he got out and walked over to her side of the car. He reached in and gently lifted her out of the car and into his arms before he turned and carried her to the front door.

Mazi opened the front door as she stood there watching him. Her eyes followed his every movement as he got closer she noticed the collar that Chloe now wore around her neck. She looked up sharply into his face then. "Lucifer?" She asked him softly.

Lucifer waited until he walked through the door before he spoke. "I don't have time to explain but Chloe knows what it means my siblings told her."

Trixie popped her head out of her room and her eyes grew wide as Lucifer put her mother down in her room and pulled the covers up and over her. She held her self back until he made his way out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Lucifer." She said happily as she launched herself at him in a tight hug. "I missed you so much." She said clinging to him tightly.

Lucifer let out a soft grunt when Trixie hugged him as he stood their ramrod straight then. He waited a moment before he bent down to gently try and remove her from his leg. "Small human."

Trixie looked up cutely at Lucifer then. "I missed you Lucifer. Though I know mommy missed you loads more. She's been really sad since she thought you died in that fire." She said still clinging to him. "You're not going to go away again are you?"

Lucifer reached out and patted her on her head then. "I didn't want to leave your mom or you either little offspring. But I have to go now myself I have to go see your dad down at the police station while Mazi stays here and watches over you and your mom is that okay?"

Trixie removed her self from his leg and put her hands on her hips as she looked at him sternly. "You're going to come back right? Or I am going to come with you."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "You're going to make a fine demon someday little urchin."

Trixie smiled up at him. "You haven't answered me yet either."

"True. But I am going to come back here as quickly as I can. I love your mother more then I can ever say." He reached into his jacket pocket and held out a ring size box. "I got a job for you do you think you can handle it when your mom wakes up?"

Trixie nodded her head slightly. "Yes, what is it?"

Lucifer put the ring box into Trixie's hands then. "I want you to give it to your mom when she wakes up. And tell her not even my brother's Gabriel and Michael can keep me from her. Do you think you can handle that?"

Trixie nodded her head again. "Hurry back I don't want to see mom sad again or be sad without you in our lives again either."

Lucifer patted her on her head again before he looked at Mazi. "Thank you for watching over them."

"Always, Lucifer. You knew I would never leave them alone they have both grown on me." Mazi said simply before she laughed softly over the whole thing.

Lucifer turned and walked out of the house and got into his car and drove towards the police station with a smile on his lips as he hummed softly to himself as he drove. While his mind kept bringing up the skimpily clad Chloe on his bed, not hers while she slept peacefully. He licked his bottom lip as his mind tried to go further than that. He mentally shook his head as he kept on driving his car chuckling to himself as he went.


	7. Teasing the ache.

Dan was waiting at the end of the step's as Lucifer walked in. "She made it home safely?"

"Yes!" Lucifer added simply. "Then I was attacked by your little offspring."

Dan shook his head slightly. "I don't know what my daughter see's in you she likes."

"Me neither?" Lucifer said simply. "You wanted to talk so let's talk."

Dan led Lucifer into an integration room where they took a long and I do mean long time talking.

It was hours until Lucifer walked out of the room and rolled his neck. "You're very long-winded."

Dan looked at him annoyed. "Chloe's waiting on you she asks that you bring dinner. And she asked Mazi to bring Trixie to stay with me tonight. Though my daughter would rather be cuddling up to you to make sure you don't run away again."

Lucifer smirked softly. "Your daughter's love for me bugs you doesn't it?"

"Yes!" Dan said simply.

Lucifer walked out laughing as he went as he headed towards his car. He drove to a restaurant and went in and picked up his food answering a few questions as he left again.

Chloe had decided to change from what she had been wearing to a pair of comfy pants and a loose t-shirt with no bra underneath it. She lifted her head slightly when she heard a car stop and she got up and slowly walked up to the door until she stopped short as she heard the light knocking. She reached out and opened the door and smiled brightly. "Hey let me help you with that Lucifer?"

Lucifer walked in carrying the food in and shook his head slightly. "I got it." He set the bags down and smirked as he gave her a once over look. "I can see your nipples." He winked at her. "Naughty little detective."

Chloe blushed softly as she walked over to his side and smiled up at him. "Its naughty queen of hell now." She said simply before she walked past him towards the plates.

Lucifer turned and walked right up behind her and pinned her to the counter. Before he bent his head and nuzzled her neck before he nipped it. "Your king is enjoying the view is you couldn't tell." He whispered hotly into her ear. "I want to strip you bare and bend you over the island before I show you what it's like going to bed with the king of hell. As I take you over and over driving you out of your mind before you scream your self horse as you cum a final time before I even let you get any rest."

Chloe couldn't help the little whimper that came out then.

Lucifer put a hand on her low belly as it slipped inside her pants and panties until he found her nub and started to rub it slowly.

Chloe gasped softly before she whimpered softly. "What about the food?"

Lucifer didn't answer her he just kept on torturing her nub over and over again. Until he slipped two of his fingers inside her and slowly trusted in and out of her then. "I'm going to eat soon.

Chloe could only take it as he had her hands pinned down in front of her. She bit her bottom lip to keep from making sounds. She was being driven closer and closer towards the edge over and over again until she felt Lucifer remove his fingers from her. She just stood there waiting as she tried to catch her breath then. Once she could she turned around and found Lucifer licking his fingers clean. "Lucifer?" She whimpered out.

Lucifer smirked softly. "Time for dinner." He said simply as he took the bag of food towards the table.

Chloe stood there shell-shocked over what just happened and she was about to go and finish her self off when she heard a tsking sound and she looked up.

"Come here, Chloe." He said simply as he stood there looking sexier then he normally does as he looked at her.

Chloe walked right up to him. "Please?" She asked whimpering.

"Remove your pants and panties." He said simply.

Chloe looked at him confused before she bent down and removed them.

Lucifer bent down and kissed her on her lips and lifted her into his arms. "Our food is going to get cold depending on how you want my help in letting you cum?"

Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist as she tried to wiggle closer to him. "Please."

Lucifer walked her towards the table and sat down in a chair. "I'm not going to take you in a chair or the kitchen."

Chloe ground her hips against him. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer moaned softly as he reached up to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her and tossed it to the side. "Lovely." He said seeing her breasts as he reached out and took them both in hand and fondled them both.

Chloe blushed as she looked at him. "I think you want out to play too."

Lucifer took her hands and pulled them over her head. "Not until after we talked. But right now your very horny for your king." He smirked softly as he reached down between them and pinched her nub with a free hand. "Relax and you're going to melt all over my lap for me." He said before he reached between them and shoved three fingers into her trusting harshly inside of her.

Chloe arched her back as she came in his lap and on his hand groaning his name then.

Lucifer teased her a bit before he pulled his fingers and licked them clean. "Hmm, tasty."

Chloe blushed as she came back to herself. "You started it."

"True I did and I finished it. Now let's eat and you don't have to get redressed on my account either." He said with a grin.

Chloe shook her head slightly at him before she stood up she bent her head and kissed him on his lips. While she was distracting him she reached down between his legs and squeezed his member then. "I could squeeze harder next time." She turned and walked to her seat as she started pulling the food out for them humming softly to her self.

Lucifer watched her for a moment or two and shook his head slightly then. "Pervert wife."

Chloe smirked at him. "Perverted devil."

"I will fuck you soon enough its just too soon since I just came back." Lucifer said simply.

"I get it and your right too. Or I would have unzipped your pants already." She said with a smirk.


	8. Dinner teasing.

Lucifer gave her a rather naughty look. "Keep it up Chloe and I will bend you over the couch if not drag you back into your bedroom. Tie you down and spank you until you are begging me." He said simply before he gave her a rather naughty smirk. "And I wouldn't just be spanking you if we were in my old room in the Lux."

Chloe looked at him. "Sex then?"

"More like I did have a rather large collection of sex toy's I could have used on you." He opened his dinner. "And if you keep this up Chloe I will fix that problem. Where one day I will use them all on you slowly getting you used to them. And not just the handcuffs though." Lucifer said simply as he lifted the lid off his dinner and grabbed the fork and started to eat his dinner then as his eyes watched her swallow hard as she looked at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Problem?"

Chloe swallowed hard again before she answered him. "No, not at all." She said simply before she removed the lid off her dinner and she started to eat herself.

"You were picturing it in your head?"

"No."

"Lier."

"I am not."

"You are. But that's okay Chloe. When you want me to use them on you I will. And when I get them restored back into my collection I will show them to you. And tell you all the ways I can use them on you. Then if you want me to use it on you I will." He said with a slow smile. "But tonight I made you cum that is enough for now."

Chloe blushed softly before she muttered softly. "You want to cum as well, don't you?"

Lucifer smiled softly at her. "Finish your dinner."

They ate the rest of there dinner in quiet before Chloe cleaned up. When she came back she found Lucifer sitting on the couch with his head back. "Sleepyhead, come on you can sleep on my bed."

Lucifer shook his head slightly as he fought back a yawn. "No, I'm fine here your bed is small."

Chloe leaned in and whispered into his ear. "I could strip naked and join you on there."

Lucifer moaned softly. "Vixen."

Chloe laughed softly. "But really come to bed, please. I want to wake up and find you here. And know today hadn't been a dream though I could molest you while you sleep."

Lucifer chuckled softly before he stood up and bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips. "Alright. I will get the lights you just scoot over in your tiny little bed."

Chloe kissed him softly on his lips before she turned and skipped off to her bedroom.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "That woman is just begging to be fucked raw right now." He shook his head again before he turned and turned off all the lights as he headed back to Chloe's bedroom.

Chloe looked up and smiled at Lucifer. "Come to bed."

Lucifer removed his shoes, socks, belt, pants, and his shirt as well before he crawled into bed behind her. He reached out and pulled her up against his bare chest.

Chloe wiggled against him.

Lucifer moaned softly. "Stop wiggling. Before I do what you seem to be clearly begging for me to do to you."

"What is it you think I am currently begging for you to do to me anyway?"

"To bend you over and fuck you raw Chloe?" Lucifer said simply. "Over and over again until your to tired to wiggle back against me."

"Your fun to tease but sadly I don't have condom's here anymore anyway!" Chloe said simply. She felt Lucifer pull her tighter against him.

"Part of me is glad you don't. And another part doesn't care and wants to fuck you raw." He bent his head and kissed her cheek. "Go to sleep."

Chloe smiled softly. "In the morning you can..." She dozed off quickly then.

Lucifer smirked softly to himself before he whispered into her ear. "Tomorrow I will fuck you raw over and over again if you keep on misbehaving." He said right before he closed his eyes to go to sleep then.


	9. Singing in the shower.

Chloe yawned as she rolled over and found her bed empty. She sat up looking around her room and didn't find Lucifer watching her or anything like that. She laid back down on her bed with a huff. She laid there quietly for a moment before she noticed a sound coming from her bathroom. She blinked a couple times before she got up and walked towards the bathroom and its slightly opened door. She quietly opened the door and stood there stunned as she listened to Lucifer singing to himself.

Lucifer washed as he sang. "Isn't it strange the way things can change  
The life that you lead turned on its head  
Suddenly someone means more than you felt before  
Her house and its yard turns into home

I'm sorry but I meant to say  
Many things along the way  
So this ones for you

Have I told you I ache  
Have I told you I ache  
Have I told you I ache for you?

Have I told you I ache  
Have I told you I ache/and I hope it's not too late  
Have I told you I ache/Can I hold you and ache for you?

The hours that it took writing words for my book  
Seems to have broken in half  
The gate that I shut last time I got hurt  
Seems to have opened itself

Oh the world it's spinning now  
It's trying to catch me up  
And tell me to appreciate  
The here and now

I'm sorry but I meant to say  
Many things along the way  
So this ones for you

Have I told you I ache  
Have I told you I ache  
Have I told you I ache for you?

Have I told you I ache  
Have I told you I ache/and I hope it's not too late  
Have I told you I ache/Can I hold you and ache for you?"

Chloe started to clap than. "I missed hearing you sing."

Lucifer turned towards her and smirked softly. "You just came in here to watch me shower, didn't you?"

"Maybe?" Chole said simply as she walked towards the shower door and opened it. She leaned up and softly kissed him on his lips. She pulled back an inch away from his face then. "Too bad there isn't enough room in there for me to join you or I would."

Lucifer gave her a rather wicked smirk as he looked down at her. "Well, then I will have to make sure the shower in the new Lux is big enough for both of us. For something more than showering. The same goes for the bathtub as well too." He winked at her.

Chloe smiled at him as she stepped back so he could step out of the shower. "What are you going to 'do' today?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "I have stuff, to take care of at the FBI, CIA, and my eldest brother wants to speak to me as well too. Mazi was kind enough to bring me over a change of clothes and a new cell phone." He stepped out of the shower and stood there drying off. "You wish I was doing you instead?"

Chloe sighed softly. "We still have to talk about the whole you leaving before giving me a chance to get used to the whole devil face. Among other things I am sure of Lucifer."

Lucifer stopped drying himself off before he took her right hand and placed it on his heart. "I didn't take that look you had on your face well when Linda had one close to that one. And it hurt me deeply more then it did with her when I saw that look on your face." He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her flush against him. "I made in the words of my little sister a boneheaded move leaving like I was. But my brothers saw me hurting and Gabriel being him pushed me into returning to hell. I'm the one who asked to be locked inside not them."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to risk rushing back to you if you weren't ready. I was just really down on my self over the whole thing I'm sorry." He said simply. "That's why I'm not dragging you back to that bed of yours, strip you bare, eat you out until you come at least three if not four times. Before I slide all the way inside you and fuck you until we both come. Before we go for round two where it might be more hard fucking. Or could be more along the lines of lovemaking. Though there might be another round or two after that one too." He said with a smile as he felt her nails dig slightly into his arm then. "You like that idea don't you?"

"I love that idea Lucifer!" Chloe said simply. "I will go make some breakfast while you get dressed." She kissed him again briefly before she turned and walked out of the bedroom and towards and into the kitchen to make them some quick breakfast then.

Lucifer chuckled softly for a moment before he finished getting dressed and went to join her in the kitchen for breakfast. "Smells almost as good as you."

Chloe blushed before she muttered softly. "Flatter." She said simply.

"Love you to Decker." He winked at her before he dug into his french toast then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Lucifer is singing is called Ache by James Carrington.


	10. Females be plotting.

Over the course of the next five months, Chloe was slowly losing her mind.

"Chloe just sit down and talk to us?" Mazi said watching her walk around.

Linda looked at Mazi. "Must have to do with Lucifer I take it."

"Since he came back from hell. We have been on countless dates like a normal couple with and without my daughter with us. We sleep in the same bed when Trixie isn't home at first in my bed. And later after Lux was finished being built now in his bed. And the only time I have cum is when either I take the matter in my own hands or he does it."

Mazi blinked slightly. "You don't want to have sex with him?"

"I think she does but have you ever made him cum?" Linda asked in confusion.

Chloe sat down with a plop on the couch with a sigh. "No. I have offered more than once but he just smiles and kisses me on my forehead and snuggles up against me."

Mazi and Linda both spoke at the same time. "Are you sure that is our Lucifer?"

"Yes, he still calls Dan a douche and has since come back and helped me with my cases again. And it's not like I can handcuff him to his bed without him getting loose on his own." Chloe sighed softly. "Do we have anything from hell that's strong enough to hold him down with?"

Mazi shook her head slightly. "Torture him, yes hold him down no."

"Sounds like you should have a heart to heart with him. Or do something naughty where he would be drawn in." Linda said simply. "For some woman, it works wonders on men."

"And he knows better than to cheat on me I can still harm him with bullets. Found out the hard way on that subject." Chloe muttered softly.

Mazi smirked softly. "But what would draw the devil into your game?"

Linda smirked softly. "You could blindfold him."

"And you could tie him to a chair as well as you turn the teasing onto him. Or torture whatever you decided to do to him." Mazi added simply.

"I might as well throw in a ball gag as well knowing Lucifer. Though that only works if he doesn't break free of either one of those things." Chloe added with a shake of her head.

Mazi nodded her head slightly. "True and I will help you get what you need."

"You could get a sex toy to use on him?" Linda added simply before she took a sip of her wine. "Though something tells me he would enjoy it in the end."

All three girls cracked up laughing over the image of sexually torturing Lucifer.

"Well, whatever you decide to do to him, Chloe. We are here to help you out on helping you get the items for his punishment since he is your man." Linda said simply. "Though it would be to tell you the truth fun to torture him sexually."

Chloe smirked softly at the idea forming in her head. "Sexual torture is fair play this time around." She said simply.


	11. The start of someone's punishment.

Lucifer stood at his balcony drinking as he thought back to everything he had ever done in his life.

"Father is wondering when you're going to sleep with your own wife Lucifer?" Gabriel asked as he landed near his baby brother.

Lucifer just glanced over at his brother before he sighed and turned towards him. "In his eyes, the eyes of my siblings, and of the demon's I am married. But to all the human's I am dating my girlfriend." He said simply. "And when has our father ever cared about who I have had sex with or not?"

"Since her. You love her don't you Samael?"

"Its Lucifer now and yes I love her more than I ever thought I could love anyone!" Lucifer said with a smile. "I don't know its just I want to more than I have ever wanted to with anyone else before. And I know she wants to and has since I returned." Lucifer finished his drink in one swallow. "I am just scared I could hurt her or scare her. Even though she knows who I really am. And has seen my true face." He shook his head slightly. "I don't know."

Gabriel reached out and patted his baby brother on his head. "Start with letting go of everything your clinging to on the inside and have your way with her."

Lucifer sighed softly. "Sadly your right."

Gabriel chuckled softly. "I am your big brother after all." He turned towards the elevator and nodded his head at the person. He looked back at his brother. "Your date for tonight is here. We will talk again soon Samael." He said simply before he took off into the sky.

Lucifer glared at his brother. "Its Lucifer now." He grumbled before he turned and smiled seeing Chloe standing there in a black trench coat and what looked like a pair of stripper heels. He smirked as he walked back inside placing his cup on the bar. "Hello, detective are you here to take me in for being a bad, bad boy?"

Chloe reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a pair of police issued handcuffs. She held them up by one finger as she looked from them to him. "Well, you have been a very bad boy Lucifer. And I really should take you in but I think I should start my interrogation here instead of downtown."

"Because of those killer heels on you?" Lucifer asked as his eyes looked over her slowly.

"Partly!" Chloe muttered softly

Lucifer reached out and took a hold of the handcuffs and moved them into his jacket pocket.

"Lucifer!" Chloe said shocked. "I need those."

"No, you don't." He reached out and undid her trench coat and pushed it off her shoulders. He grinned so big he looked like a kid in a candy store. Instead of finding candy under her trench coat he found his hot girlfriend wearing silky black panties and there matching bra as well too. "Oh me like." He said simply before he pulled her against him. "But you're the one being punished tonight instead of me."

Chloe looked shocked. "How?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "I have my ways." He said simply before he took a hold of her arms and cuffed her hands behind her back. "Ready to play tonight Chloe?"

Chloe opened her mouth to say something before she found one of his fingers against her lips.

"I take that as a yes." He said with a wicked smirk. "Because I want you to kneel before me first."

Chloe's eyes grew wide then.

"Kneel!" Lucifer said again.

Chloe knelt down before him with his help as she was very unstable as she went to kneel in the first place.

Lucifer unzipped his pants and removed them and his shirt and jacket. "Open your mouth if you want it, Chloe?" He asked her when he took a hold of his cock and teased her lips with the head of it.

Chloe moaned softly as she opened her mouth as she took his cock into her mouth and she started to suck on him happily. She looked up into his eyes as he started to trust lightly into her mouth.

"Hmm." He muttered as he kept on watching her. "Are you that hungry for my cock woman?"

Chloe moaned around his cock as she happily sucked on him.

Lucifer started to buck into his mouth.


	12. Smutty time

Lucifer couldn't help but let out a groan that sounded a little bit like a growl as he trusted into Chloe's mouth a few times before he came in her mouth.

Chloe had closed her eyes as she swallowed his cum down. When he stopped twitching in her mouth she licked him clean before she pulled back. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. "That's a new look for you?"

Lucifer stepped back and turned and looked in the glass and chuckled softly seeing his devil form and his angel wings out at the same time. "Yes well, enough of that." He tilted his head slightly as his devil face melted back into his human face. Before he folded up his wings. He turned and looked back at Chloe licking her bottom lip. "Did I taste that good to you?"

Chloe stood up and smiled softly. "Yes." She leaned in and kissed him on his lips. "But aren't finished yet are we?" She asked looking a little worried about what happened about when he did finally cum for her.

Lucifer reached down between her legs and cupped her pussy. "Far from it." He said simply before he started to rub her. "What form of mine do you find sexy or hot."

Chloe moaned softly. "This one and..." She groaned as she got closer to cumming.

Lucifer stopped and looked at her with a wicked smirk. "And?"

Chloe glared at him as she leaned against him. "Your angel form."

Lucifer smirked softly. "And what about my devil form hmm my queen."

Chloe bit her bottom lip before she answered him truthfully. "I know its a part of you. But I don't find it either sexy or hot. It's scarier than either of those choices you gave me. But I know it is a part of you but if you don't let me cum soon. You will find how cranky I can get is that clear Lucifer?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Fair enough I guess he is my PMS face then." He picked her up in his arms and carry her towards his bed.

Chloe snickered softly. "Your PMS face really?"

Lucifer spanked her behind then. "Keep laughing chuckles and I will put you over my knee and spank you is that clear?"

Chloe wiggled slightly at the idea of being spanked by him. "It's still a funny idea."

"That's it!" Lucifer said sitting down on his bed he laid her across his knee and removed her panties then. "I am going to spank you now."

Chloe wiggled about on his lap before she felt him place a hand in the middle of her back before she bucked hard with a groan when she felt his first smack against her behind. "Ow, Lucifer?"

Lucifer spanked her a total of ten times before his hand on her behind slipped down to rub her pussy then slowly. "You're soaking wet you came didn't you?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "No." She said sternly.

"Lier do I have to spank you again?" He asked her simply.

Chloe whimpered softly over the whole thing.

"Answer me Decker or else."

"Fine, I did."

"Good girl!" Lucifer muttered softly to himself as he reached down and rubbed her pussy lightly then. "You're so wet."

Chloe whimpered softly. "Lucifer." She wiggled her hips slightly.

Lucifer chuckled softly before he helped her to sit up and straddle his lap then. "Say it."

"Please." She whimpered softly.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me Lucifer." Chloe tried to wiggle closer but Lucifer's hands on her legs kept her in place.

"More?" Lucifer asked with a smirk.

"Lucifer!"

"I said more."

"Lucifer if you don't start having your wicked way with me soon. I am going to take control and I would be the one having my way with you." She said sternly. "Now if you don't mind will you please have your way with me now pretty please."

Lucifer kissed her nose. "Dirty it up for me."

"Screw me before I screw you is that what you wanted me to say."

"No, try again."

"I want you to stick your penis in me. Before you pound into me over and over again. Until we both cum over and over again. Before we start it all over again hours later or tomorrow morning. On everything you own if that's what you want. I really don't care I just want I just need you to have your way with me now please." Chloe asked with a pout. "Or do I have to take control of you and your body now?"

Lucifer chuckled softly as he placed his hands on her hips. He lifted her up enough until he with lined up with her pussy. He made sure they were aimed well before he slid her down onto his penis. All the way down to the hilt with a deep groan from both of them.

Chloe gasped loudly when she felt him bottom out deep within her then.

"You feel so right!" Lucifer said with a smile.

"You feel right?" Chloe answered with a smile.

Lucifer stole a kiss before he placed his hands on her hips. He helped her to start riding him slowly at first before he really started to slam her down onto him. Or he bucked hard up against her over and over again.

Chloe's hands behind her back clenched into fists and out of it as she found herself riding Lucifer over and over again.

Lucifer kept up this pace for some time. He bucked into her hard before he came deep within her. He laid back against his bed with a happy sigh. "Dam, I'm going to need a moment or two before I start round two and tree."

Chloe laid her head down onto his chest. "Yeah." She wiggled slightly. "Can you undo my cuff's please?"

Lucifer reached behind her and undid her cuffs then. "There and if you keep moving like that. We are going to be starting round two before we had a chance to rest."

Chloe giggled softly. "Your penis doesn't want to leave where it is, now does it?"

"No, it doesn't now get some rest before I spank you." He said sternly.

Chloe yawned softly. "Alright." She said simply as she quietly drifted off to sleep then.

Lucifer smiled softly. "You're lucky I love you too." He closed his eyes than before he fell asleep with her on his chest.


	13. Singing in the shower... again.

Chloe woke up the next morning sore in the best places. She laid there in bed thinking about the three more rounds of sex they had. Before they had to call it quits for the night. She just laid there with a rather happy smile on her face before she turned and looked at the empty spot that Lucifer used to be at the night before. She got up and headed towards the shower as she heard him once again singing in the shower.

Lucifer was singing happily. "Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life, we'll always go on  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on."

Chloe smiled softly before she clapped. "You're almost as good as Céline Dion."

Lucifer turned and smirked softly. "I am the devil after all." He opened the shower door for her. "I think your ready for another round don't you?"

Chloe smiled softly as she walked up to him then. "Or two." She said with a giggle.

Months later Lucifer laid beside Chloe in bed. He watched her sleep happily. "Who knew." He muttered softly to himself. He looked upwards than and shook his head. "You did? Wouldn't shock me at all if you knew I could get Chloe pregnant. Or the fact she could still have kids." He smirked softly. "But you had her blessed into being for me anyway. And you wanted grandchildren as well too." He smirked softly before he sighed as he fell asleep with a hand on Chloe's growing stomach than.

God chuckled softly. "My poor son doesn't know the trouble he is going to facing in the next eight months." He grinned just like Lucifer as he turned out the lights and held up a sign for us all to read.

"The End!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Lucifer is singing in here is called "My heart will go on." by Celine Dion. (Titanic theme song)


	14. Special chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those who kept on reading this series as I was working through stuff in my own life through this story.

Lucifer sat looking annoyed at his own wife. "Woman, will you get them off of me?"

Chloe looked up and snickered softly. "Hey I brought them into the world you can handle this now."

Lucifer huffed softly as he reached out and pulled his two daughters into his arms sharply as he stood up suddenly as he turned around and looked at his son. "You three are going to stop messing with your father's hair now."

"No!" They all said at the same time among the giggles.

"Lucy Penelope Morningstar, Aphrodite June Morningstar, and John Gabriel Michael Morningstar I have asked you three time again and again. Please stop trying to braid my hair go braid your mother's hair or your big sister's hair. Or better yet one of your many aunts and uncles hair and not mine." He said trying to sound stern with his own children.

The triplets cracked up giggling at there father then. "Daddy's funny."

Chloe put her hand up to try and hide the snickering.

Lucifer turned and glared at his wife. "Stop laughing."

"What it's too funny they are never going to listen to you or the devil face you tried to remember?" She asked with a smile.

Lucifer groaned as he sighed softly. "Yeah, they just kept on what they were doing. Though they did try and polish my head instead."

Chloe couldn't help the laugh then. "I know another head that likes to be polished too."

Lucifer shook his head slightly as he just stood there as his three children climbed up him like he was a tree. "I give up." He looked upwards then. "Your fault father."

Lucy kissed his cheek. "Don't blame grandpa." She said cutely.

Aphrodite nodded her head cutely before she kissed her daddy's other cheek. "She's right, daddy."

John came up and wrapped his little arms around his daddy's neck tightly. "Grandpa loves us lots."

All the triplets smiled at there father. "Grandpa says we are just like daddy was when he was little."

Lucifer groaned at that idea. "Great."

Chloe snickered softly before she stood up and carefully removed the children from there father. "Your favorite uncle is coming later you three better go get cleaned up."

The triplets grinned brightly. "YAY UNCLE GABRIEL IS COMING!" They took off running then.

Lucifer sighed softly. "They can torture my big brother instead." He said happily.

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Oh, Lucifer." She kissed him softly on the lips.

"EWW!" Came three little voices from behind them.

Lucifer turned and looked back at them. "That's what brought me you three."

"EWW DADDY!" They said cutely before they took off running when their daddy took off after them in his true devil form then.

Chloe laughed softly with a shake of her head as she watched this all go down around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out whatever comes to my wicked mind next.


End file.
